Taking care of you
by ShamanWorld
Summary: Hao visits Anna and take care of her while Yoh is out.


-I don't own Shaman king-

Anna was alone at home, she laid on the floor watching her soap opera.

"Why is Yoh not back yet, I'm starving!" she muttered, anger rising.

Suddenly a fire erupted in the living room and from it appeared Hao. Then the fire vanished, leaving an amused Hao standing there.

"I can see you're alone again my queen." He said, walking slowly towards her.

"Who are you calling your queen? And what are you doing here?" Anna snapped.

"Why, can't I see you?"

"Coming uninvited! Yoh isn't here so I advise you to get lost!" she said, standing and making her way to her room.

Making quick strides behind her, he said "I came to see you, not him."

"What" but before she was able to continue, he pinned her by her wrist and turned her around, making them face-to-face.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to get her hands free but his hold was too tight. Then she used her left hand to slap him but he grabbed it also.

"My, my, aren't you a wild cat?" he said.

"Let go of-ME" she said under her breath.

"I should but if I do that I won't be able to do what I came here for."

"And what did you came here for?"

"To kiss you!" he said inches away from her lips.

"You are out of your mind!"

He let go of her left hand, his arms wrapping her waist by her back, making her move towards him, closing their distance and reaching her lips.

She moaned by the sudden touch.

"I can see you like it" he whispered.

"No" she said

"I'll make you like it then" he said, his hands reaching her panties under her short black dress.

"No, you can't" she said gripping his hand to let go but as soon as she said that his fingers made their way under her underwear and in one swift motion he inserted his middle finger into her making movement in and out. Upon feeling the sensation, her mouth made an O shape. He seized the occasion to swoop his tongue to her mouth, making their tongues dancing.

"Hao, this is more than a kiss." she said out of breath.

"I know, I decided to begin with a kiss then I will have sex with you"

"No, please stop this! I belong to Yoh." she said pleadingly.

"Whatever belongs to Yoh, belongs to me" he said ripping her dress by half making it land on the floor and leaving Anna with only her black panties and black bra.

"This is not fair" she whimpered

"I will break you and make you scream my name my little itako." His hand still inside her panties, grabbing her by her inner tight and pinning her to the wall.

She screamed by his roughness. Never in her life was she humiliated like this.

He ripped her panties and inserted two other fingers into her. His three fingers, moving in and out, exploring her area, making her wet.

"I don't want this" she said looking away, her face turning crimson.

"But you like it, don't you? Look, you're so wet." suddenly he stopped, seeing few blood drops to the floor, taking his fingers off her.

"Oh my! Are you virgin? So you and my brother haven't done it yet."

She nodded.

"We should make it the right way then." then he wrapped his arm around her neck, unzipped his pants, taking off his clothes as quick as possible. Then in one swift motion he slid himself into her, his member fully inside her, making her moan beyond imagination.

"Fuck" she said, more blood were now on the floor.

"Hard or slow?" he asked.

He took her virginity. He glanced to the floor, then he shifted his eyes to her. "Don't worry, it have to be done one way or another. Actually I'm glad it's me, now I can say you are rightfully mine." He said his other hand caressing her chin.

"You should lessen a bit Anna, so that the pain will lessen." She did as he told, then he thrust into her harder, making her moan.

He smiled, he always wanted to possess this girl. He unclipped her bra. His erection getting harder inside her upon seeing her breasts.

"Man, you certainly are turning me on" he said kissing her passionately now.

Anna, no longer opposing, just gave in. Hao is actually taking good care of her. And she didn't want to admit it but she liked it.

He continued to thrust into her faster now, with one hand massaging one of her breast while he licked and sucked the other one.

"H-Hao" she said, feeling herself coming.

"Hold on for me" he said, quickening his pace and going into her deeper and deeper.

"I- I can't take it anymore" she said as she came.

"I love you Anna" he yelled, and he came into her.

Both were now sitting, panting on the floor.

"I'm going to take a bath." Anna said, standing up.

"Wait up for me" Hao said and carried her upstairs bridal style.

Anna looked up to meet his eyes, and found him looking back at her lovingly.

"I love you" he said "I really do" and he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and leaned to his chest. "What about Yoh? I love Yoh." She said.

"I know" he said "but can't you love both of us?"

She shook her head and replied "My heart belongs to Yoh."

He blinked, this girl was hard to get. "I will make you love me too then." he said and she nodded.

-The end -

So how did you find it?


End file.
